Te protegeré
by Boonnybell
Summary: —Yo te protegeré, lo prometo—Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer rendido ante el morfeo, jurándole a la niña cuidado eterno.


**¡ShikaHima! Si, gente, shippeo esta pareja, es que es tan asdsdlkñlasdk *w* me emociona che e.e.**

**Advertencias: Ninguna, salvo que te moleste que la pareja lleve cuatro años de diferencia xD (no se a ciencia cierta cuando años a de tener Himawari, pero supongo que tendrá unos tres o cuatro años menos que los demás)**

**Aclaraciones: Los pibes (? están de misión, todos son gennin, a excepción de Shikadai, que seria el único que paso el examen (si, igual que Shikamaru xD) Los mas grandes tienen quince años y Himawari tiene once.**

**Dedicatoria a Conejo-ninja, que me gusta la historia que escribe ¡Esto es para vos, preshiosha! (? ahre que no la conocía xD**

**No los entretengo mas gente, dejen review si les gusto e.e obligado (? okno, jaja, ya, ¡A leer!**

****..****

Frunció el ceño antes de abrir los ojos, sus enormes orbes esmeralda buscaron al causante de tanta luz que molestaba sus sueños. Rápidamente detecto la fogata prendida y alguien a su lado.

Salió de su tienda para encontrarse a Himawari con un kunai en la mano y ojeras bastante notorias.

— ¿Himawari?—La peli-azul dio un respingón y volteo a verlo, dispuesta a atacar.  
>—Oh, Shikadai-kun, eres tu—Susurro, ya más tranquila—¿Sucede algo?—<br>—Nada en realidad—Murmuro, sentándose junto a la niña—Es que la luz de la fogata me despertó—  
>—Kami, lo siento, no tenía intenciones de despertarte—Ella como siempre, tan educada y preocupada—La apagare…—<br>—No, está bien—Saco de su bolsillo su teléfono celular, revisando la hora—Pensé que le tocaba guardia a tu hermano—  
>—Si, pero no tengo sueño, así que tome su puesto—Shikadai la miro dudoso, sus ojos se cerraban con cansancio y bostezaba cada cierto tiempo.<br>—Hima, si algo te molesta no dudes en decírmelo—Puso una mano en el hombro de la jovencita, ella lo miro, ¿y si se burlaba de ella?  
>—Es que…—Dudosa le miro a los ojos, esos ojos llenos de cariño y comprensión, sonrió dulcemente, el jamás se burlaría de ella—Le tengo mucho miedo a la oscuridad—<br>—Oh, con que es eso—Susurro, medito un par de minutos, los cuales se hacían eternos para la menor—Tengo una idea—

Se levanto de su lugar y le tendió la mano, ella la tomo con seguridad, tratando de descifrar lo que su amigo estaba pensando hacer. Vio como el joven azabache tomaba un jarro de agua y lo tiraba sobre las brasas, pronto se vieron sumidos en una gran oscuridad.

Himawari se encogió en su sitio, apretando la mano del joven. Shikadai sonrió al notar el apretón, la guio hasta su carpa y se paro en la entrada, esperando a que ella ingresara.

— ¿Hum?—La mirada azul de la menor lo miro confundida, el joven solamente sonrió—Bien…—

Dentro de la carpa, la pequeña Himawari se acomodo entre las sabanas, aun nerviosa por la oscuridad. El mayor se acostó a su lado y, pasando una mano por la cintura de la fémina, la atrajo hacia él, sumiéndola en un tierno y protector abrazo.

—Shi-Shikadai-kun—Susurro casi inaudible, su sonrojo se esparcía por toda su cara—¿Qui-quien cuidara…?—  
>—En unos minutos le toca a Sarada—La estrecho mas contra sí, disfrutando del calor que la jovencita emanaba, respirando el aroma a girasoles de su cabello—No te preocupes, yo te cuidare mientras duermes, nunca dejare que te hagan daño, Hima-chan—<p>

Ella solo pudo asentir, mientras se acurrucaba aun más contra el pecho del joven. Paso sus manos por el cuello del mayor, aspirando ese olor a hierba buena que despedía su amigo.

Himawari durmió perfectamente, mientras Shikadai la observaba y se deleitaba con sus facciones, con su cabello, con su aroma, siempre protegiéndola.

—Yo te protegeré, lo prometo—Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer rendido ante el morfeo, jurándole a la niña cuidado eterno.

****..****

El sol se mostraba ferviente en el medio del cielo, la gran bola de fuego emitía el calor que los gennin disfrutaban, recién despertados.

—Oigan—Susurro Chouchou, tapándose la boca con la mano, mientras con la otra hacía señas para que todos se acercaran.

Era la imagen más dulce que habían presenciado, Shikadai tenía sus labios pegados a la frente de Himawari, quien dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios, balbuceando el nombre de su compañero.

Todos largaron un sonoro "Aww", mientras que Bolt miraba con recelo la escena.

— ¿Quién se a creído este idiota para dormir con mi hermanita?—Se pregunto en voz alta, Sarada lo miro y golpeo su frente con dos de sus dedos— ¡Oye!—  
>—Déjalos, se ve que están disfrutando el momento—Bolt bufo y camino hasta su carpa, dispuesto a desarmarla.<p>

La joven sonrió y le siguió para ayudarle y calmar su enojo, después de todo el amaba a su hermanita, y él era el único príncipe de aquella princesa, su único protector.

Chouchou aprovecho para sacar fotos, Inojin le ordenaba que parase, ya que eso estaba muy mal, y Len solamente los veía, diciendo cosas sobre que ellos tenían su llama de la juventud muy encendida.

Y la feliz parejita solo dormía, ajenos a los murmuros de sus amigos, disfrutando el calor que emanaban ambos.

_Siempre te protegeré, lo prometo._


End file.
